prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Gate USA
Dragon Gate USA (DGUSA) was an American professional wrestling promotion founded in 2009 as an international expansion of the Japanese promotion Dragon Gate. Gabe Sapolsky, former head booker of Ring of Honor, served as the promotion's Vice President. History Dragon Gate USA featured regular members of the Dragon Gate roster, along with notable American talent. All Dragon Gate titles and champions are recognized by Dragon Gate USA. In June 2009, it was announced that Dragon Gate USA had signed an agreement to film its shows for pay-per-view broadcast. In August 2009, it was announced that Dragon Gate USA had signed an agreement with The Fight Network to air DGUSA content on television. The first Open the Freedom Gate Champion was crowned following a tournament held at DGUSA Freedom Fight on November 28, 2009. This is the main title of Dragon Gate USA. On September 7, 2010, Dragon Gate USA announced a partnership with Go Fight Live and that their first live internet pay-per-view, Bushido: Way of the Warrior (later renamed Bushido: Code of the Warrior), would be taking place on October 29. In the fall of 2010, DGUSA announced that it would be holding a tournament to crown the first Open the United Gate Champions, which is their tag team champions. It was announced on December 13, 2010 that the tournament would be a four team round robin tournament that would take place over three shows from January 28 through January 30. Partnerships Working agreements between Dragon Gate USA and the following promotions have led to interchanges in talent. Also, matches from these promotions have appeared on Dragon Gate USA DVD releases. *Chikara (established April 26, 2009) *All American Wrestling (established June 15, 2009) *Hybrid Wrestling (established June 15, 2009) *Full Impact Pro (established September 28, 2009) *Jeff Peterson Memorial Cup (established October 13, 2009) *Women Superstars Uncensored (established October 14, 2009) *Maximum Pro Wrestling (established March 3, 2010) *Rampage Pro Wrestling *New York Wrestling Connection *Insanity Pro Wrestling *Vendetta Pro Wrestling List of Dragon Gate USA pay-per-view events Roster The company's roster is split into several units, with the majority of the wrestlers aligned with one faction or another. Blood Warriors *CIMA (Leader) *Akira Tozawa *Brodie Lee *Genki Horiguchi *Naruki Doi *Ricochet *Ryo Saito Junction Three *Masaaki Mochizuki (Leader) *BxB Hulk *Dragon Kid *Gamma *Masato Yoshino *PAC *Shingo Takagi *Susumu Yokosuka *YAMATO Ronin *Chuck Taylor *Johnny Gargano *Rich Swann D.U.F. (Dirty Ugly Fucks) *Arik Cannon *Pinkie Sanchez *Sami Callihan Unaffiliated *AR Fox *Jon Davis *Stalker Ichikawa *Jigsaw Guests *2 Cold Scorpio *Akebono *Da Soul Touchaz *Gran Akuma *Jorge "Skayde" Rivera *Jack Evans *L.A. Park *Hallowicked *Homicide *Ken Doane *Paul London *Stalker Ichikawa *Super Crazy *Teddy Hart *Tommy Dreamer Notable alumni *Austin Aries *Brian Kendrick *Bryan Danielson *Davey Richards *Jimmy Jacobs *Jon Moxley *Mike Quackenbush *The Young Bucks Other *Kevin Harvey - Live Event Host (September 6, 2009 - present) *Lenny Leonard – Commentator *Leonard Chikarason – Commentator (July 25, 2009 - May 18, 2011) *Mike Quackenbush – Commentator *Rob Naylor - Commentator *Phil Colvin – Commentator *Jason Harding - Referee *Bryce Remsburg - Referee *Mike Kehner - Referee Special guests *Bob Saget - Live Event Host (March 26, 2010) *Dawn Marie – Live Event Host (July 25, 2009) *Tommy Dreamer - Live Event Host (January 23, 2010) Championships Current champions External links *DGUSA.tv (official website) *DGUSA Match Results and Significant Dates *September 8,2010 Audio Interview with Gabe Sapolsky * Profile Category:Dragon Gate USA Category:Promotions Category:American wrestling promotions Category:Defunct wrestling promotions